Frequency hopping (channel hopping) may be used in radio frequency (RF) communications to mitigate interference and to increase reliability. Additionally, regulations may require use of such spread spectrum techniques in some conditions. Despite these advantages, differences in the spectrum and number of channels available at different locations may prevent reuse of existing designs.